


A Wager.

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Confident Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, He's my favorite, He's rich enough that he can afford fancy dates, I accidentally gave Janus sugar daddy vibes, I guess Janus is a sugar daddy now, Janus is a professional gambler, Janus is a professional liar, Janus is rich but like not rich enough to be a billionaire, M/M, Never used that tag before, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, There is gambling, This is half of what the usual ones are but thats fine, and cursing, boy do I curse, but instead of sex he gets kisses and support, i mean obviously, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: For someone who worked at a casino, Virgil should've known never to make a bet with a professional gambler.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 17
Kudos: 214





	A Wager.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone comes in the comments going "gamblers don't make that much"  
> I did my research.  
> You will get a response with just ":( aw beans; I didn't think to look it up"  
> Well, no, you won't. But the sentiment is there.

No one really won more than three games of cards at Virgil's job. It was a cheap casino that cheated their customers every chance they got. People could win occasionally, something to keep them around to keep trying, but they never won more than three games in a row. It was bullshit, and Virgil knew it, but he needed the job and being a server wasn't hurting anyone. He felt bad for the people who played, betting a lot of money only to be tricked. Once he had enough money to leave, he was going to, but for now he was stuck. It wasn't all bad, though. He liked when customers won complimentary drinks. Sure, they had to gamble to get it, so it wasn't really complimentary, but at least the drink made up for it sometimes. 

The only problem was mad drunks. People who got their drink tended to order more. Virgil didn't really consider himself good company, but some people considered him a pretty face, so he just went with their conversations. They'd keep drinking, some of them happy drunks or flirty drunks which gave him tips, but some of them just got mad. They'd threaten Virgil, sometimes wait around until he got off of work to follow him. He had to get security each time, and he had security walk him to his car as well.

Then he met Janus.

Janus came to the casino often, playing maybe one round of blackjack before heading to the bar to talk to Virgil when the rush was slow. A memorable customer, as Virgil could easily identify him by his face and mannerism. He ordered two drinks at most, never getting drunk. He just wanted to talk, and Virgil could respect the dedication this guy had. It was weird for the first week to have someone request Virgil as a server and wait until his shift began, but Janus never tried to hurt him or find out personal information. He even tolerated the long pauses when they ran out of conversation, opting to just stay at the bar and watch over Virgil when he worked. If people got creepy or rude to Virgil, he would gladly exchange many words with them and distract them until security came. Virgil found him charming, and after awhile he told Janus more about him. His dreams of running away. How he always wanted to gamble, but he couldn't risk the cost. He told Janus about his money problems eventually, trusting him with the information. He began to make jokes with his coworkers about Janus saving him from the casino and whisking him away. It was all fantasy, until it wasn't.

Janus, as usual, sat down at the bar. He ordered a martini, not paying much attention to the bartender making it. He watched Virgil bring drinks to people. Once Virgil returned to the bar, seemingly done with customers for a bit, Janus took his hand, stopping him. "How long have I been frequenting this casino?"

"Maybe two years? Why?"

"How close would you say we've gotten? I believe I know you a bit better than your average customer."

"Janus, you've spent more time with me than most people do outside of work. I'd say you do."

"Then allow me to make a wager with you. How many games of poker do I need to win to take you on a date?"

Virgil thought about it. He wasn't opposed to going on a date. He had come to consider Janus trustworthy. "Two games. No one wins more than that."

"Well now I'm being challenged. What if I won ten games? Would I get a bonus?"

"If you could win ten games, I'd pay for dinner."

Janus finally let go of his hand. "Virgil, if I win ten games, I get to treat you to a very fancy restaurant. After that, I'll treat you to a wine tasting."

"Can you afford that?"

"I can, and I can afford much more. So, ten games?"

Virgil laughed, shaking his head. "You can win one and take me out. You don't have to waste your money."

Janus just grinned before paying Virgil and going to the poker table. He won the first two with ease, winking at Virgil after the second time. Virgil gave a weak wave. The cheating would start soon, and Janus would lose everything. Reckless, yes, but Virgil couldn't look away, even after he began serving drinks again. Janus won the third game, then the forth, and he kept winning. The person working the table looked troubled and confused, continuing to deal out. Finally, ten games were up, and Janus had mopped the floor, taking his winnings and returning to Virgil. "So, did I waste my money?"

"Okay, I'm impressed. What the fuck? How'd you do that?"

"I was driven with passion, and I'm very good at lying. Not the most attractive trait to have, but it does make gambling easier."

"Yeah, but we rig the game."

"As I said, being good at convincing people certain things are true or not true depending on the situation can prove to be useful. I'm sure this won't make you reconsider our date."

"No, I'm already sold on the date. Want another drink?"

"I would love to, but I should cash these in."

"I'll be here."

Virgil wasn't needy by any means. He prided himself on the fact he did pretty alright on his own. It was just that he hasn't really had the time to go out on dates, and he really wanted to go out with Janus. He really, really wanted his shift to be over. He had another hour, begrudgingly serving people. His mind was preoccupied. Did he even have clothes to wear? The fanciest clothes he had was his work attire, and he did not want to wear that. Maybe he could convince Janus to just order a pizza. His apartment was small and messy, so that wasn't the best option. 

This is why he hasn't been on a date in awhile. This, and the fact he didn't flirt with people. Those were both the main reasons he didn't go on dates.

Virgil managed to finish his shift without too much trouble. He was mostly in his head, wondering what he could convince Janus to do for their date. He switched with his coworker, finding Janus at the bar. "Hi."

"Hello dear. Are you ready?" Janus stood, extending his hand.

"So, the nicest outfit I own is this, and I really don't want to go out like this."

"Well, why don't we order sushi? If you're comfortable accompanying me to my apartment. I know a very good place for sushi. I think you'd enjoy it."

"I don't mind. What's the place?"

Janus pulled out his phone, scrolling before handing it to Virgil. "There's the menu. I can never remember the name, but I have it saved in my notes. Pick out whatever you want, and don't worry about the price. I won our wager."

Virgil looked. It was very expensive. He tried to find the cheapest thing, but Janus put his hand on his shoulder.

"Again, don't worry about how much it costs. I have enough."

"Okay, but how? You gamble. I know most professional gamblers only make about four thousand dollars a year." Virgil stopped looking at the price, glancing up.

"I'm a bit better than your average gambler. Your casino is not the only one I frequent, but I favor it because of you. I make enough to be able to spoil my date as well as live comfortably."

"Sorry,"

"Don't be. Gambler isn't a job someone should be proud of. I'm actually surprised you'd agree to the date."

Virgil let out a small laugh. "Honestly? I have no idea. Gambling is super unattractive, especially since so many people lose all they have playing. You just never lose. You keep winning, and it doesn't make your gambling more attractive, it just makes me so curious. Then I just became attracted to you after a bit. Still a bit concerning about you risking so much money."

"I always start with the minimum bet. Make them bet higher until you win. Lie about your cards, and if you're good enough, convince them that their cards aren't what they are. Even if they have all four aces, you have to make them think they're actually just twos. Lying has its perks. Now, decide your dinner. I want to woo you more."

* * *

"Okay, so I know you're lying because I have a royal flush, but I'm very incline to fold." Virgil said, peaking up from his cards. He started going over to Janus' apartment almost every day after work. Janus, after about a month, decided to teach Virgil how to play poker. "Why are you doing that?"

"I'm a very convincing man, Virgil. If you must know, I don't have anything in my hand. I'm just telling you that I, as well, have a royal flush. It's not true at all, but I'm telling you it is."

"I hate this. I hate you. What are you doing?"

"I'm lying."

Virgil glared before folding. "Fuck you."

Janus grinned, turning his hand over. There was absolutely nothing. A four, a two, a six, an eight, and a nine. "Want to help me make dinner?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?"

"How about breakfast for dinner? Eggs and pancakes?" Janus stood up, pulling Virgil up with him. "You make very good fried eggs."

"I would love to do breakfast for dinner. I was craving pancakes already."

"I know. You were eyeing that pancake mix since you walked inside. You're not subtle, love."

"Well what do you want? We always eat what I want."

"I want eggs with our pancakes. If I wanted anything, it would be what you wanted. I'd get you anything." Janus leaned down, kissing Virgil gently before pulling away and taking him to the kitchen. "If you make the eggs, I'll make pancakes."

"Janus, tomorrow I want you to pick dinner. It can't be something I'd want. I want what you want. You have to stop just doing what I want." Virgil grabbed the eggs and a pan. "We can't always do what I want."

"I think we can. Actually, you know what I would love? If you quit your job. You always go on about how you don't like it. The customers are dicks, you get six dollars an hour not including tips, and you want to leave anyway."

"Well, I need to pay rent."

"You could just move in here. You wouldn't need to pay rent."

"Okay, one, we started dating a month ago. Two, you gamble all day. I'd be lonely! I need to work so I can have human contact."

"Well, one, we've been friends for longer, so you could just be a platonic roommate and get your own room. Two, you could come with me, or you could get a better job where you're happy. Work at a bookstore. Work at a pet shop! You love animals!"

"I do love animals. I don't know, maybe I will. I'll apply for it, but I'm not quitting my job until I'm sure I got the job. Okay? As far as moving in, I'll think about it. I have to finish my lease, and that ends in three months. That gives us time."

"So no sleepovers?"

"I never said that. Sleepovers are wonderful, and I'm not leaving your place tonight. Not after I make you eggs. I'm sleeping in your bed, wrapped in your arms, being loved."

Janus chuckled, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. "Of course. I would drop everything to do that. As long as you’re happy."

"You're not making pancakes, which is very upsetting to me." Virgil had to hold back a laugh because Janus immediately let go and went to make the pancakes. "Thank you. I'll cuddle with you after dinner. You can help me find positions at pet stores, and by that I mean watch me search for them and tell me which one you think would be suitable for me."

"I would love that. Do you want anything in your pancakes?"

"Raspberries! I want raspberry pancakes, but only if you're okay with that."

"Oh yes, because I can't separate the two mixes to make half raspberry and half plain."

"I'll scramble the fucking eggs, don't test me."

"You clearly don't understand how much I love when you make me food. I'd eat raw eggs if you served them to me."

"I'd be the perfect housewife."

"You would hate that."

"I would despise it. I would get lonely and bored. I need to do something during the day, and you keep your space clean, so I couldn't spend my day cleaning. I would hate being a housewife."

"I would never let you be one unless I knew it made you happy, and I'm pretty good at knowing what makes you happy."

"You're very sweet, but we have got to work on how you say things, because that sounded really controlling. I know you didn't mean to be, but phrasing." Virgil turned off the stove. "Eggs are done." 

"Pancakes will be done soon. Do you want to eat at the table or lounging?"

"Lounging."

"Wonderful. Will you get the syrup out of the fridge?"

Virgil nodded, walking to the fridge. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this life. Janus was nice, his house was comfortable, and he felt at home. Commitment wasn't scary to him. Moving in wasn't an awful idea, but if it didn't work out, it would be really weird trying to find an apartment. He had three months to decide, though, so it wasn't a big concern right now. For now he could eat pancakes and research jobs nearby.

* * *

"You know that you could cheat on me, and I would never know because you're so good at lying?"

"Why would I ever cheat on you? Do you worry about that?"

"Not really, but I was just thinking about that. You have the ability to just make me believe whatever you say. I'd never know."

"I would never cheat on you. If you are worried, I will do whatever I can to prove I'm not."

Virgil had been living with Janus for a little over two years. They were laying down in his bed, Janus spooning Virgil, leaving marks on his shoulders. Virgil leaned his head back slightly. "I'm not worried. I'm just saying a fact. I know you're not cheating. You pick me up from work all the time. You drop me off. The only time you could cheat is when you gamble, but even then, I have full faith in you. I know you love me."

"I do love you. I only love you. I suck at flirting, if that helps. I literally made a bet with you to get a date. That shouldn't have worked. I'm very lucky that you agreed, but I panicked a bit after I said I would beat ten games to get a date."

"You knew you were going to win."

"I did, but I actually bet on something important. Twenty dollars don't mean much when I know I'll win. A date with you means way more even if I know I'll win. Excitement and nerves can mess up a good poker face."

"I said I would go on a date if you only won once."

"I had to impress you."

"Well, you succeeded. I'm in your bed."

"I lucked out. But, yes, I'm terrible at flirting. I wouldn't even dream of cheating on you, but even if I did, I'd fail miserably."

"Yeah, okay, you're right."

"Did someone say something?"

"No, I was just thinking about your profession. You lie for a living."

Janus kissed his shoulder blade. "Would you prefer I find a new occupation? I went to law school, so I could find a practice."

"Okay so many questions here. Starting with why you would just stop your job." Virgil sat up, turning to face him. "Also, you went to law school? I'm sorry. What."

"If my gambling makes you uncomfortable, I could stop. I started it to pay for law school, and then I realized I was good at it. I finished law school, yes, but I met this really nice server at a casino during my last year, and I decided I would spend time there to talk to him. I graduated, but I didn't join a practice because I was really getting to know this cute guy, and look at me now. I have him here, and I made a decent amount of money. I definitely began gambling more because I had to pay rent and pay for law school, but as I said, I make more than your average gambler. Once I paid off that, I lessened the gambling."

"You still play."

"I'll stop."

"Maybe we should find a good law practice."

"My old professor said I could always join his company practice. Are you attached to this town?"

"You know I'm not."

"Want to move? It's going to take awhile to find a place, which gives you more than enough time to give a notice. The company was a few states over, and I'd rather not have to drive six hours to and from work to be there. Only if you want to. I can drive that distance if needed."

"Let's move. Let's just go far away and start over. Let's start researching tonight."

"You are very eager. I feel bad that I waited this long."

"I'm going to need time to get used to the area, but I know it's going to beat this town by far."

"Darling, it's late. Let's discuss in the morning, alright?"

"You think I'm being impulsive, don't you?"

"Yes, but we'll know if you are tomorrow morning."

Virgil laid back down, curling up in Janus' arms before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"I think you're working too much. You should really relax."

"Janus, I have an exam tomorrow."

"Yes, but dinner is ready."

"You paid for my returning to college. I have to do it right."

"I pay for a lot of things including this nice steak I made. Don't you want to enjoy my cooking?"

"I do, but the test is on a really challenging chapter, and I don't--"

"You'll be fine. If you don't eat, you're going to burn yourself out. We definitely want that to happen."

Virgil let out a groan, putting a pencil on the page before closing his textbook. He got up, following Janus into the kitchen. "I love you. I love you so much, but if I fail, then all your money has gone to waste."

"You haven't failed a single exam yet. Honestly, you think your work isn't paying off?"

"I think if I don't graduate, I will cry. I hate doing this all over again. It's so familiar yet so annoyingly hard to remember."

Janus started serving the plates, letting out a small tsk in response. "What's the difference between conditioned and unconditioned response?"

"Conditioned is in the name. You're taught to respond to a certain stimuli and grow accustomed to it, while unconditioned is a natural response. Most people look when they hear a loud noise, but you can be taught to look up when someone snaps."

"Good. Can you tell me what implicit memory is?"

"It's an unconscious memory that alters ones behavior."

"Shall I keep testing you?"

"I want to hear about your day first, but after dinner you can."

"Oh, my day was standard. Getting prepared for a court trial, but my client has a lot of evidence in their favor. I should be set. I missed your face. Being away is quite awful, but I've grown used to it. I just need to reel you in for dinner so I can see your face."

"One more month, and the semester is over. I get to yearn for your face when you go to work. I'll just sit here and wait. Alone. Missing your face."

"I will miss you, but I have to go to work even when you're at home."

Virgil stuck out his tongue, receiving a tap from Janus' fork. They had been together for seven years now. Janus still didn't hesitate to do whatever Virgil wanted, which Virgil was certain would stop after the fourth month, but he still got new phone after joking about how his old one was broken, which, granted, it was. He decided to go back to college after awhile, and Janus helped him a lot when he could. It was sweet, and Virgil owed him a lot. He payed him back in mostly shoulder massages after a stressful day.

"Now, Virgil, I have a small wager I want to do. After dinner, let's play Texas hold 'em."

"What's the bet."

"If I win, you have to marry me. If you win, what do you want?"

"Same prize. You have to marry me. That way I don't just throw the game. Is this actually how you're proposing?"

"Don't worry. I bought a ring. I'll do the proper thing later. Want to play?"

"Bring it."

**Author's Note:**

> "Shall I keep testing you" is codeword for the author doesn't feel like busting out their psychology textbooks and finding things that would be on an exam.  
> It's not fun for any of you except the psych majors who should be studying.


End file.
